His soft side
by dax0042
Summary: Chaor finds Takinom crying and upset. The reason: her boyfriend, Agitos has broken up with her again. Will the Underworld Leader let his soft side come out to help her though her troubles or will he pay no attention to her? Please leave reviews.


In the Underworld, Chaor, the mighty leader of Underworld City had been through so much over the past two months. First the M'arrillians invaded, then he had helped Maxxor death the M'arrillian leader. Now, here he was, alone in his fortress.

Chaor had been busy with paper work all day, and her was still so busy. In his hands were some reports he had to look over; and he really hated reading these reports. But as he passed one of the many closed doors, he heard something. Chaor would have just walked off, but he wanted to know who was behind the door. It could be some Chaotic player or just some random Underworlder.

Ever so carefully, he placed his head against the door and could make out the voice of a crying female. It was Takinom. But what was she doing here? Wasn't she out on a lunch with Agitos?

"Takinom? What are you doing in there?" Chaor asked, knocking on the door. The door opened and there stood Takinom. She had tears running down her cheeks and some of her make-up was washed off. Clearly Agitos had dumped her... again.

But for what reason?

Chaor looked at her and felt sorry for her. So, he pulled out a dry towel and gave it to Takinom. She took and blew her nose.

"Is there a problem going on between you and Agitos, Takinom?" the red Underworlder leader asked, crossing his arms as he waited for an answer.

Takinom however didn't say anything, she just pushed past Chaor and headed for her room. Her stubbornness never bothered Chaor, but this time it did. He quickly grabbed her arm and looked at her with those big blue eyes.

His eyes glowed brightly, as if he was giving her an order. "Tell me what the problem is...NOW!" he shouted.

Takinom knew better then to disobey Chaor when he got angry, so she looked up at him and told him about the whole thing.

"When I and Agitos were on our date, I wanted to ask him if there was anything he could do to help Nivenna stay closer to home with me," she said softly. Chaor began to see that the problem started with Takinom's adopted daughter. He said nothing, as to fully understand the whole story.

"Agitos seemed to ignore me when ever I talked about my daughter." Then she looked away from Chaor and stared out the window toward the Underworld City. "I tried to tell him that I love Nivenna, but Agitos said I was being foolish. I asked him why and he said that Aivenna and Nivenna would be better off staying in the Overworld."

"He said that?" Chaor asked. Takinom went on with her story.

"I didn't like that, so I told him he was the one that was being foolish. So Agitos said if Nivenna wanted to be closer to me, she would have to be sent to Underworld barracks."

"I don't see anything wrong with living in the barracks," Chaor shrugged, but Takinom frowned at him.

"Do you know what goes on in the barracks?" she growled with her eyes burning with anger. Chaor shook his head. "Last night, I got a report that Rothar tried to sexually harass Swassa. So as a mother couldn't handle it if any of the men tried to hurt Nivenna."

Chaor was shocked to hear this, but what heard next made him angry. "Agitos said he didn't care if the men harassed her or worse. Then he called Nivenna a 'inter-tribal whore'."

Chaor was so angry that he punched his hand clean through the wall. "How dare he call Nivenna that!" The Underworlder leader began shouting loudly. "Nivenna's sister may be an Overworlder, but their family and families must stick together. Nivenna will be treated with respect and I will see to it that her sister will be treated like one of us when ever she comes to visit."

Takinom was speechless. She never knew Chaor to be one to care about family and such, but he was always a puzzle. First he was always happy when Kaz was around, and he cared very much for his clan.

The Underworld leader looked at Takinom. "I promise this: Takinom," he said, "your daughter will be staying with you from now on. No mother must ever be kept from their child, no matter how old they are."

The minute Takinom heard that, she came to see a part of Chaor that he didn't normally show, and what was this feeling she had toward him? It was love. She had come to realize that he had always had his eye on her. Chaor may have been hard on her many times in the past, but he was always just trying to be close her.

"Chaor? Are you going to be free for dinner tonight?" she asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Wh-what? Could you repeat that, please?" Chaor asked confused about why she would want to spend time with him.

"You know maybe go have dinner tonight out by the Lava Pond or something," Takinom said sounding a bit sexy to try and get him to come.

"I'm not sure that having dinner with you is a good idea," he said, thinking about it a lot. "I mean, the Underworld may think I'm getting soft."

"Please," Takinom begged brushing herself against his chest.

"Very well," he said finally giving in.

"Thank you, Chaor," she said, before she suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Chaor was taken back by the surprise and didn't know what to do, but he didn't pull out of the kiss. It was full of love and passion and he soon found himself getting more evolved as he started to lean closer onto her, soon pinning her against the wall. After a few more minutes of them just making out, they both pulled away and looked each other in the eyes.

"Wow," Chaor gasped, trying to sort what just happened between them.

But at that very moment Agitos walked in and saw them looking into one another's eyes.

"Uhh...Takinom?" he asked getting her attention. In his hands were flowers he picked from the Forest of Life. He held them out to her. "I picked these for you and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I said about Nivenna today."

Now any other woman would have been moved by such an act, but not Takinom. No way was she going to hang around him anymore. Because Agitos never really cared Nivenna, in fact, he only saying this to get back with her for his own decries.

"No thank you, Agitos," she said, then Takinom turned and walked away with Chaor.

"But why? Can't you see that I am sorry. I want to make it up to you." he said stopping them. Chaor turned, then pushed Agitos back a few steps. The smaller Underworlder looked at his leader and gave a nervous grin.

"Because Takinom doesn't need to be with a low down liar like you," Chaor said, but Takinom stepped forward and looked her new boyfriend in the eye.

"Chaor, I can deal with this," she said, then turned and pushed Agitos back a few more steps. "I would accept your apology, but after what you said about my daughter—can never be forgiven. I love Nivenna very much and you are to stupid to understand that we're are through." Agitos opened his mouth to speak, but...

"We are over! Got It?! We. Are. Over." she said making it very clear.

Chaor took her hand in his. "Did anyone ever tell you that your eyes sparkle when you're angry," he said.

"Oh, stop it," Takinom smiled before walking off with Chaor. Many servants and maids looked at them as they walked by, but made a mental-note to themselves not to speak about what they saw.

Agitos stood there in the hall. Hurt and stunned to what Takinom said. "Crud! I hate it when they do that," he said. Turning around, Agitos saw a sexy female maid leaning down to pick up some trash. _She's hot._ he thought with a lustful smile. As the maid threw the trash away, she turned and saw Agitos holding some flowers.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked.

**THE END.**

_**This is a request from YoungTakinom. I hope this was made to your liking, but if not then I am sorry. Please leave me a review and happy Birthday. Also remember this: Always have fun writing and never forget who taught you how to write.**_


End file.
